KellyO'Riely
by cecil13
Summary: New version of the old one. Vampire tries to eliminate the LEP.


New version. Don't have much time to type. Review please

* * *

Kelly O'Riely Chapter 1 Memories

By Chelce Snider, a.k.a. Rosemary Anne

Kelly O'Reily sat in her highback chair, furiously typing at her computer. Suddenly, a knock was heard. She sighed loudly. Why did her minions always have to interrupt her when she was working?

'Come in, and it and better be something inportant or you might be the new pile of dust on my floor. " she said threatingly.

"Sorry for interrupting you, ma'am. but some one's gotten in." the servant said, shaking. His friends had told him how easily disturbed the mistress had been the past few days, and he didn't want to end up in the dust bin.

"Intruders? Seriously, how could have they gotton in? We have some of the best defenses in the world, apart from LEP headquaters." Kelly said smuggly.

"Yes, ma'am, but you see, they're Slayers."

"Slayers? As in "we kill all vampires" Slayers? D'Arvit." she said with true fear in her voice. She sat thinking for a few mihnutes, before saying anything. "I'll sound the alarms. Gather the others, except for my top five technicians, and send them out to fight. There should be a box of weapons in the storage room somewhere. Get those out, and give them to the shooters. The ones that were once on the LEP firing squads. Tell the five technicians to meet me in the underground cavern, and make sure they bring what they need. We might have to make a run for it, and I need them to help startup again if I fall. That's all I think. Oh. One more thing," Kelly gave a slight smile. "Thanks for telling me. Now go and to as you're told, please."

She got up, shaking slightly, and grabbed her computer and other necesities. Glancing around at the circular office, she realized how much she loved this place. Sure, her minions weren't the greatest, and there was the occasional creepy bug or rat, but this had become home over the last 7 years. She shook her head, and sighed. She would have to leave now, so that she could escape the Slayers in time.

Kelly walked towards the double doors, not looking back. Then she ran towards the staircase, going down quickly. She could see the whole entire scene from where she was, and it didn't look good. She turned her back and went behind a statue she had bought. It was the cheapest real statue they had, and it didn't look all that pretty. it wasn't meant to be be a decoration though, it covered up her secret passage way into the underground cavern. Only a few of her people knew about it, the technicians who she thought were worthy, and the pepople who built it.

She pressed the disguised button that opened the passage way. It opened to reveal a crude staircase, built rather clumsily. She didn't need it to be strong, just enough to support her weight and the others. Besides, if anyone who was a threat tried to get down it, she would need it to dissapear. The way it was, it would collapse at the touch of someone who weighed more that 75 pounds.

She walked down the stairs cautiously. At the end, she arrived in a fair sized tunnel, perfect for someone that was about 3 feet tall. It went back for quite awhile, before arriveing at a cave. It was a nice cave, with smooth walls, and even a little stream going through it. It was where Kelly had started her empire, siring her first few minions. Then she had built an above ground structure. Over the years, she had added on, building on to accomadate her minions and other people.

She glanced around at the cave, becoming comfortable with it once again, when she realized that there was something that hadn't been there before. It was a box, just a plain brown box. But what was different about it was the fact that a picture stuck out of it. She set her computer down, and went over to the box.

Kelly pulled the picture out, and nearly fainted. It was a picture of her when she had been alive, when her mother and father were still there. She quickly opened the box, finding all of her old things from when sh had been a child. Slowly, she let the memories seep into her mind, her life starting at the beginning, reeling through her head.

FLASHBACK

It was a dark night in New Haven, and Kelly sat in her apartment, waiting for her mother and father to arrive. They had gone to a party, and promised they'd be back in time to tuck Kelly in. But they weren't back yet, and it was definetley past kelly's bedtime.

Still, Kelly sat on the floor in front of the door, waiting for them to come from the door, waiting to rush at them with a hug and a kiss. But a three year old couldn't stay awake for long. She eventually ended up falling asleep.

When she woke up, she thought that mayber her parents were home, but had just snuck by her. She got up and ran to their room, she closed her eyes when she got at the doorway, hoping to see them. But she was disappointed. They weren't their, but there was a note on the bed. She ran over to get it, and found that all it said was "We love you Kelly."

She got down on her knees, and stared at the wall. If her parents weren't going to come home on there own, she'd make them.

Kelly ran to get the phone, and dialed the LEP's phone number. There were a few minutes of waiting before she heard a voice. It was obviously a woman's, since it was preppy and high pitched.

"Hello. You've reached the LEP help line. How can I be of assistance?"

"Um. My name is Kelly O'Riely, and my parents aren't home yet. Could you help me find them?" she said, her voice shaking.

"How old are you?" the woman said.

"I'm three, and my mother says I am really cute, and smart, and she said that I could get anything I want, and I want them back." Kelly said sweetly.

"Well, I'm sure that they're just at work. they'll be back tonight probably, okay?"

"But you don't understand. They said that be back yesterday, but they weren't and I miss them. Can you please help me find them? I'll give you lots of money." Kelly said convincingly.

"That's sweet of you, but I'm sure they'll be back tonight." the was a suddenly click, and the phone was hung up.

"But you're supposed to help people." Kelly cried sensitively.

That was the first day of Kelly's grudege against the LEP. Id grew over the years, and hit it's high when they wouldn't hire kelly as a technological assistant.

For Kelly had been obsessed with technology starting at age five. She had already turned in a patent for a pair of wings that were child safe, and put in under a different name. She said she had people issues, and that made the people stay away from her when wanting to ask about the patent. She had made quite a bit of money off the wing design, enough to pay her way throught technical school. Her teachers all called her "an Opal", referring to her likeness to Opal Koboi. She had few friends, and worked as a waitress at Spud's Spud Emporium to earn extra cash, which she used to build her own line of technology that she wasn't going to reveal to anyone bu herself.

Kelly was turning out to be quite like Opal Koboi. She was beautiful, smart, and witty. But she had one ting Opal didn't: a heart.

END FLASHBACK

Kelly aroused from her thoughts, and was surprised that quite a few minutes had passed by. She looked through the tunnel. there was no sign of her top five technicians. It looked like she was alone, but she thought she'd check at least. She reached for her necklace, and took it off her neck. It was a plain gold chain with a coin on it. It was the key to her computer, and also it had a radio system in it.

She held it up to her mouth, and called for the five technicians.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" she paused, giving them a moment to reply.

Suddenly a voice popped up. "We were over taken by Slayers. I'm on the run now. The others are dust. Good bye, Kelly. I'm going to self destruct this now so that the Slayers can't get it."

"Bye." She shut off her radio, and put it back around her neck. She glanced up at the walls. As of right now, there was no chance of survival. She knew that. But she had to do something. So she turned on her computer, and went to the systems control panel. There was a button that would self-destruct the whole entire building, but she couldn't bring herself to destroying her lair. So she set up the emergency rockets, and prepared to let them fire.


End file.
